


Pencil Dick

by SweetAsCherryPie



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAsCherryPie/pseuds/SweetAsCherryPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker tries to go after Sister. Grif stops him, and not just because he's an overly protective brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pencil Dick

Tucker was having the time of his life alone in Blue Base. No annoying Caboose blowing up the toaster for the 4th time that week, no loud Church shouting at him for sitting on the couch naked, and no Tex threatening to castrate him at every opportunity. He’s wondering if he could convince Sister to sunbathe naked with him when heavy footsteps and a yell causes him to jump up.

 

“Hey, pencil dick!”

 

Tucker’s head whips around just in time for Grif’s hand to grip his long, dark hair and push him into the nearby wall, causing stars to burst in Tucker’s vision.

 

“What the fuck!” Tucker growls, trying in vain to escape Grif’s surprisingly strong grip. Tucker isn’t in his armour and he can’t help but feel vulnerable. “What the hell is wrong with you!?”

 

Grif’s grip tightens and a hand digs into Tucker’s shoulder to keep him pinned to the wall. “Stay away from my sister,” Grif’s teeth are bared as he stares down the aqua soldier. “She doesn’t need your tiny dick.”

 

Tucker tries really hard not to smirk but he can’t help it. It’s a trait that’s got him in trouble many times in the past and was sure to get him in trouble many times in the future. “Tiny dick, hey?” Tucker says with a large smirk. “That’s not what she said.”

 

Grif laughs and tugs at Tucker’s hair, causing the other man to wince. “That’s what she told me, cockbite.” He stops laughing immediately and returns to glaring at Tucker. “Now are you going to stay away or what?”

 

“This is fucking bullshit, dude!” Tucker tries to push Grif off of him but to no avail. “You can’t just stroll into blue base and demand me to stay away from your fine as hell sister. I can’t deny a lady of this!” He gestures to his body the best he could with Grif’s body pressed against his own. “That would be a crime!”

 

“You will or I’ll shoot you in the face so you don’t have a choice.”

 

Tucker laughs and rolls his eyes. “You? Shoot me? Dude, I know you! You’re lazy as fuck; you wouldn’t have the energy required to find a gun, let alone shoot me.”

 

“Then I’ll get Simmons to do it,” Grif grumbles, his grip on Tucker’s shoulder loosening slightly. “That’s not the point!”

 

“Well what is the point, hmm?” Tucker raises both of his eyebrows. “Because I know you haven’t threatened any of the other guys.”

 

“Well they haven’t tried anything,” Grif replies quickly. “Simmons is too awkward, Sarge is old, Lopez is a robot, Donut is, well, Donut, Church is a ghost and Caboose is basically a child. You’re the only one who’s a threat.”

 

Tucker grins. “What about Tex?”

 

A look of horror flashes across Grif’s face. “Threaten Tex? What, do I have a death wish?”

 

“Well, you did storm into Blue Base without a gun,” Tucker shrugs the best he can with a heavy hand on his shoulder. “Sounds like you have a death wish.”

 

“Well I was hoping you wouldn’t be a stubborn idiot and that it wouldn’t take this long.” Grif steps back, finally releasing Tucker. “Seriously, if I found out you’ve tried anything with her then you’re dead.”

 

Grif starts walking back towards Red Base before Tucker’s next words halt him in his path.

 

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

 

He freezes before turning back around with a glare. “What?”

 

“This isn’t about Kai, is it?” That damn smirk is back. “You’re jealous that I picked the wrong Grif sibling. Don’t worry, dude, there’s enough of me to go around.”

 

Grif justs stands there, jaw dropped. “You’re not serious, are you?”

 

“I’m completely serious.” Tucker pauses. “Though I always thought you and Simmons were a thing.”

 

Tucker blinks and then Grif is in front of him, a threatening spark in his eyes even though his face is clean of emotion. “Don’t talk about Simmons.” Tucker should really learn when to let things drop because his smile grows and he runs a hand through Grif’s messy hair, missing all the aggression that was in Grif’s previous actions.

 

“Why? Trouble in paradise? It’s cool, I’m a lover not a judger.” Tucker lets his other hand fall to the larger man’s hip. “I mean normally I go for hot chicks but I guess I can make an exception for a dude with a ultra hot sister.”

 

Tucker should have really expected the punch to the face he gets for that comment. Lucky enough for him he’s used to being punched because he can’t keep his trap shut.

 

What he doesn’t expect, however, is the dry and cracked lips that are now covering his in a bruising kiss.

 

Tucker wastes no time as he let out a groan and pulls Grif closer, pinning himself back against the wall. His eyes flutter closed as Grif grabs his wrists to secure them above his head. He could feel Grif’s stubble scratching his skin and, yeah, this was very different from kissing girls. Different...but maybe better? Tucker stops that line of thought right there and focuses instead on the fact that Grif’s teeth are nibbling his bottom lip. He’s never been one to worry, he just sits back, relaxes, and does what feels good.

 

And this feels really good.

 

Grif finally pulls away, his breath coming in heavy pants. “What the fuck, dude?” Grif asks, gloved fingers digging into the skin of Tucker’s wrists. The orange armour is bruising  Tucker’s hips and he wishes it was gone, for more reasons than one.

 

“Me? You’re the one that started it.” Tucker huffs, blowing air out of his mouth to push the hair out of his face. “Not that I’m complaining.”

 

“This is so fucked up,” Grif groans and closes his eyes. Tucker hums in agreement and breaks free of Grif’s grip.

 

“Pretty fucked up,” he says, rubbing the red marks on his wrist. “But all the best things are.”

 

Grif looks at Tucker with raised eyebrows. “What the fuck are you on about?”

 

“Look, I don’t want to admit this but that was pretty damn hot.” Tucker doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing but he can’t stop now that he’s started. “And, if you promise not to freak out like a bitch and make this all emotional, then we should continue it.”

 

“You’re kidding?” Grif asks deadpan. “You want to make-out with a guy?”

 

“Says the guy who’s getting it on with Simmons,” Grif opens his mouth as if to defend himself but Tucker carries on, ignoring him, “Shut up, it’s obvious. The fact that you kissed me shows that either you and Simmons aren’t as close as I thought or that you’re not together yet. Either way, it means that it’s totally okay to join me in my room and have the best night of your life.”

 

 Grif laughs and folds his arms. “Best night of my life? I think you need a reality check.”

 

“Care to give me one?” Tucker purrs, leaning closer. “My room is just down the hall and everyone’s gone until tomorrow.” He can tell that Grif is considering it. “No-one has to know.”

 

“Fuck it,” Grif sighs, running his hand through his hair. “Tell anyone and I swear I won’t hesitate to beat your skinny ass to the floor.”

 

Tucker just grins before grabbing Grif’s wrist to lead him to his bunk.

“That’s not the only thing you can do with my ass. Bow chicka bow wow.”

  
“Shut up.”


End file.
